The primary objective of this trial is to determine whether or not chronic deprenyl and/or vitamin E administration to early stage otherwise untreated Parkinson's Disease patients will result in significant prolongation of the tim' before levodopa therapy is required. Subjects will be randomized into the following groups: (1) deprenyl, (2) vitamin E, (3) deprenyl + vitamin E, or (4) placebo.